


Stranger in a Bar

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [88]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick watches as Greg is hit on by two strangers in two bars and has a different reaction to each.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I wrote in response to an ask on tumblr. Like the good ol' days.

Nick’s sprawled out on his half of the booth, waiting with casually spread wings as he hawkishly observes Greg ordering their next round of drinks from the bar, leaning over the counter and even pointing out Nick’s favorite whiskey. He often doesn’t go for the top shelf but tonight he needs something with a bit of a bite.

The same bite he’s willing to take out of the man who walks his way over to Greg and leans on _him._

At first, Greg seems to play into it--Nick selfishly hopes he thought it was him hovering over his little Einstein’s shoulder when suddenly his demeanor changes, and he tries to scoot away with a nervous smile and something spoken that unintelligible too far away for Nick to hear.

He’s already out of his seat when the man grab’s Greg’s ass cheek. _Nick’s_ ass cheek, cause he’s the ass man. 

The swarming crowd slows him as he approaches, but the oncoming storm just grows stronger as he finally hears some spoken words--

“C’mon, you little twink. How about you get yourself with a real man?”

Nick shoves his way through the outskirts of the sea before pulling back the stranger with a fist coiled around the studded surface of the poor excuse for a biker jacket that isn’t enough to protect the man from one punch, and then another, and then another before the flying fists are torn apart by the same people who ask the two men to kindly leave the premises. 

Though studded-man doesn’t leave so easily, and much to the bouncer’s displeasure, Nick takes it upon himself to send him to the curb with a boot to the butt crack that splits the man in two.

They leave arm-in-arm to go to another bar, though Nick starts to insist that they just take a trip to a liquor store and then to his home bar, instead, though he hardly gets a word in as Greg excitedly tells the story over and over again.

“Man, that was just so _unreal.”_

“Well, I’m as real as it gets, baby,” Nick whispers with a smirk into Greg’s ear before he reels Greg in for a rare display of public affection, a claim to him and kisses the face cheek that is just as much his as the other cheek he sneaks a quick slap onto. 

And Greg doesn’t scoot away.


	2. Jealousy

Nick’s jaw clenched as Greg excused himself to go to the bathroom. They were in the middle of a tense conversation, Greg accusing Nick of being too uptight when they were out-- _“The whole point of going out is well, going out. Out of yourself, out of your mind, out of this world! Where’s your spontaneity, Stokes?”_

And what pisses him off is that he knows Greg is right. 

But he can’t help it when he sees their waiter serving up more than just food to Greg. Serving up compliments. Serving up smiles. 

Serving up flirts though it should be pretty obvious the two men are on a date...right?

Then again, Nick doesn’t make it obvious, not ever. Always refusing any public display of affection, always clearing his throat whenever Greg looks at him with a twinkle in his eye. In the bedroom, sure, he’s a melted pile of goo that sticks itself all over Greg’s body but in public he’s restrained. 

Uptight. 

So no wonder Greg’s the easier target for bored serving staff to pick on and toy with. 

Still, they are fools, just as Greg is foolish for thinking nothing of it-- _”Don’tcha see how their lookin’ at you, like they’re about to serve you on a silver platter?” “Wait a second, are you jealous?”_ the dialogue that started off their little riff, and as Nick waits for his betrothed, he also waits for his ego to shrink back down, for his high horse to boot him off. 

For himself to come out of that shell and do something well, spontaneous.

Greg comes back and he waits with crossed arms and a scowl as Greg talks to the brick wall he’s hiding behind, until their waiter comes to ask if they want dessert.

“Only dessert I want is right here, honey,” Nick forces a smile before jumping up, leaning over, and pulling Greg by his tie into a long kiss. 

The whole bar falls silent, and just as Greg falls back to his seat, the waiter sighs heavily.

“Ugh. Harold! You’re right, they’re gay.” 

Greg’s stunned face coughs out into astonished laughter, which quickly catches onto Nick, and the rest of the night is filled with similar spontaneous acts of love.


End file.
